Pokemon Trainer Adventure (Johto Version)
by ImaEthan
Summary: Ini Menceritakan Tentang Petualangan Gold Untuk Menjadi Trainer Terkuat Di Johto Dan Kanto, Dan Diakhir Cerita Dia Akan Melawan Trainer Terkuat Yang Bernama RED
1. Chapter 1 : Mengambil Starter

Halo Semuanya, Saya Adalah Newbie Disini Jadi Maklum Kalo Ada Banyak Kesalahan Kosakata (Jelek Dalam Pelajaran ).

New Bark Town..

Gold : Huaaaaaaam, Sudah Jam Berapa Ya? "Gold Bangun Dengan Mata Sayunya, Lalu Gold Melihat Jam Yang Ada Didinding Kamarnya" Oh, Jam 10 Pagi...Hah Jam 10 Pagi!

"Goldpun Lari Pergi Meninggalkan Kamarnya Lalu Menuju Kamar Mandi" Setelah Dia Mandi Selama 3 Menit+ Diapun Keluar Dengan Segarnya

Gold : Ahhhh! Segarnya "Diapun Menuju Kamarnya. Lalu Menuju Dapur."

Gold : Ibu, Ibu Kenapa Tidak Membangunkan Aku!

Ibu G : Ibu Sudah Berusaha Membangunkanmu, Sampai-Sampai Ibu Menyiram Kamu Dengan Air Panas Kau Masih Tidur! "Goldpun Sweet Drop" Oh Iya Tadi Ada ! Eh, Maksud Ibu, Dia Ingin Menemui Kamu Dilaboratoriumnya.

Gold : Untuk Apa?

Ibu G : Entahlah Coba Kamu Kesana Saja Dulu.

Gold : Baiklah Aku Akan Menemui ! "Dengan Secepat Kilat Gold Menghabiskan Sarapannya"

Dilab ...

Gold : Halo Profesor.

: Oh, Hai Tolong Kemari Sebentar, Ada Yang Ingin Aku Bicarakan! Begini Gold, Dia Memiliki Penemuan Tentang Pokemon.

Gold : Jadi Apa Yang Harus Aku Lakukan!

: Aku Ingin Mengambil (Meminjam) Penemuan , Tapi Aku Sedang Sibuk, Jadi Apa Kau Ingin Membantuku Untuk Mengambilnya Untukku?

Gold : Baiklah!

: Oke! Sekarang Kamu Harus Memilih 3 Dari Starter Pokemon Ini

Gold : Baiklah! (Lumayan Pokemon Gratis) ="Isi Hati Gold" Aku Akan Mengambil Cyndaquil "Uma Ribet Amat Namanya -_-"

: Baiklah, Kalo Itu Yang Kamu Pilih!

Gold : Oh, Iya Dimana Aku Harus Mengambil Barangnya.

: Um, Dimana Ya " Masih Berpikir, Tiba2 Komputernya Berbunyi Ting,Tong,Ting,Tong!" Oh, Mengirim Emailnya (Aku Berada Dirumah Milik Temanku Di Route 30) = (Email Milik )

Gold : Baiklah! Aku Akan Pergi!

: Hati2, Dirumput Banyak Pokemon Liar,

Gold : Baiklah!

"Petualangan Gold DiMulai"

Maklum Masih Awal Cerita Jadi Memang Pendek. Saya Yakin Nanti Chapter Berikutnya Akan Lebih Panjang


	2. Pertarungan Pertama Gold!

Sorry Lama Nggak Update (Banyak Urusan Gan -_-)  
Warning : Banyak Kesalahan Kata, Gaje Dan Kurang Seru.

HAPPY READING ^_^

Cherrygrove City

Gold = "La la la la" Akhirnya Sampai Juga!. Hah? [Melihat Kakek2], Halo Kakek.

Kakek = Ada Apa Cuk?

Gold = Dimana Tempat Untuk Periristirahatan Pokemon Ya?

Kakek = Ikuti Saya! 'Menuju PokeCenter' Ini Tempatnya.

Gold = Ok Makasih Kakek.

Kakek = Ayo Lanjut.

Gold = Mmm...Baiklah.(Nanti Saja Beristirahat#Pikir Gold)

Kakek = 'Menuju PokeMart' Ini PokeMart Menjual Potion, Pokeball, Ataupun Penawar [Seperti Antidote, Dll]

Gold = Oh...

Kakek = 'Menuju Lautan' Ini Namanya Lautan, Kalo Mau Menelusurinya Harus Menggunakan HM 03 [Hidden Machine]

Gold = ...

Kakek = Ini Rumahku.

Gold = ...

Kakek = Aku Ada Hadiah Kecil Untukmu.

Gold = (Lumayan Dapat Hadiah#Pikir Gold) Ok Kakek.

Kakek = Ini TownMap, Ini Peta Untuk Meliahat Region Jontho, Dan Melihat Dimana Kamu Bearada. Dan Selamat Tinggal.

Gold = Selamat Tinggal Kakek 'Melambai Tangan'.

Rumah Teman

Gold = Permisi 'Mengetuk Pintu'

T = Ada Apa, Ooooo... Kamu  
Anak Yang Diutus Kesinikan?

Gold = Iya, Kok Tau Sih :3

T = ..., Silakan Masuk.'Didalam Rumah' Itu , Seorang Proffesor Dari Kanto.

= ...

Gold = (Paman Itu Seperti Orang Yang Aku Lihat Dimimpi...#Pikir Gold) 'Prof Oak Mendatangin Gold'

= Apa Aku Boleh Melihat Pokemonmu?

Gold = Ten...Tentu.

= Ini Pokemon Yang Langka. 'Mengambil Pokedex Dari Saku'

Gold = Ini Apa?

= Ini Adalah Pokemon Encyclopedia, Untuk Melihat Data Pokemon, Itu Kalo Kamu Berhasil Menangkapnya.

Gold = Terima Kasib Paman.

= Aku Akan Pergi Ke-Golden Rod City, So Selamat Tinggal.

Gold = Ok.

T = Nampaknya Kamu Kelelahan, Lebih Baik Beristirahat Dulu, Aku Akan Siapkan Makanan.

Gold = Selamat Tinggal Paman.

T = Berhati2lah.

'Ketika Menuju New Bark Town'

Gold = Kenapa Dia Lari Seperti Maling Saja.  
Hey Berhenti.

? = Ada Apa!

Gold = Kenapa Kau?

? = Bukan Urusanmu!

Gold = Woi! Jutek Amat, Gue Tantang Lo 1 Lawan 1!

? = Nggak Ada Waktu!

Gold = Bilang Saja Takut [Dengan Wajah Mengejek]

? = BAIKLAH! Keluarlah Totodile.

Totodile = To to to!

Gold = Keluarlah Cyndaquil!

Cyndaquil = Cyn cyn cyn

? = Totodile! Scratch

Gold = Menghindar Cyndaquil! 'Cyndaquil Terkena Scratch' Tch. Cyndaquil Tackle!

? = Menghindar! 'Totodile Terkena Tackle' Totodile Scratch!

Gold = Cyndaquil Tackle!

'Sayangnya Totodile Salah Sasaran, Dan Keuntungan Bagi Cyndaquil. Dan Pertandingan Dimenangkan Oleh Gold'

? = Tch...

Gold = Hahahahahahaha...

Silver = Namaku Adalah Silver, Aku Akan Menjadi Trainer Terkuat. 'Lari Secepat Orang Biasa'

Gold = Silver Ya.

'New Bark Town'

Gold = Kenapa Ada Polisi Disini.

Police = Terjadi Pencurian Pokemon Disini.

Gold = Pokemon Apa Emangnya?

Police = Totodile.

Gold = (Jangan2 Silver#Pikir Gold) Tadi Aku Bertarung Dengan Trainer Yang Memiliki Pokemon Totodile.

Police = Siapa Namanya?

Gold = Orangnya Tinggi, Rambut Merah Dan Namanya Silver.

Police = Oke, Terimakasih 'Pergi Dari Lab'

= Bukan Masalah Besar, Asalkan Dia Bisa Menjaga Totodile Dengan Baik.

Gold = Apa Ini Barang Yang Prof Minta?

= Wow Ini Sebuah Penemuan, Gue Kira Pokemon Beranak.

Gold = Memberikan Aku Pokedex

= A A Apa Ini Mustahil!. Kamu Mempunyai Potensi Menjadi Trainer Terhebat Di Jontho Bahkan Kanto.

Gold = Amin..

= Temui Ibumu Untuk Meminta Ijin Berpetualang.

Gold = Ok

'Dirumah Gold'

Gold = Ibu...

Ibu = Apa Nak?

Gold = Ng... Apa Aku Boleh Meminta Ijin Untuk Berpetualang Ibu?

Ibu =...Baiklah Kalo Itu Maumu, Tapi Suatu Hari Nanti Kembalilah Kerumahmu, Dan Perlihatkan Apa Saja Pokemon Yang Kamu Tangkap, Oke?

Gold = Selamat Tinggal Ibu!

Ibu = Sebenter Dulu, Ibu Ada Hadiah Untukmu.

Gold = (Apa Ya#Pikir Gold)

Ibu = Ini Dia PokeGear, Kamu Bisa Menaruh Map, Phone Dan Radio

Gold = Terima Kasih Ibu! 'Keluar Rumah'. Saatnya Menjadi Trainer Terhebat!

Tunggu Aja Kelanjutannya Ya ^_^ Arigatou.


	3. Badge Pertama Gold

Selamat Pagi, Malam, Sore Dan Malam. Kebali Lagi Kecerita Saya Yang Kurang Seru Ini, So Langsung Saja.

HAPPY READING ^_^

Ketika Gold Sudah Sampai Di Violet City, "Hmmm Gym Atau Tower Sproutya,..." Ketika Cukup Lama Berpikir Akhirnya Gold Memilih Menuju Ke Tower Sprout "Lebih Baik Aku Tower Sprout Mungkin Disana Aku Bisa Berlatih Juga" Ketika Disudah Banyak Mengalahkan Biksu(Trainer) Dan Berada Lantai Terakhir Di Tower Sprout, Gold Menemukan Silver Yang Telah Berhasil Mengalahkan Biksu Yang Bernama Li, "Pokemon Bukan Alat Untuk Berperang, Melainkan Sahabat Untuk Disayangin" Silver Hanya Membalas "Hmpph" Lalu Silver Mendatangin Gold "Aku Tidak Ada Waktu Untuk Melawanmu, Aku Harus Menyembuhkan Pokemonku, Dan Melanjutkan Petualanganku" Lalu Silver Mengunakan Escape Ropenya Lalu Menghilang.

Lalu Gold Mendekati Biksu Li, Lalu Biksu Li Berkata "Hai Nak, Apa Bila Kau Menginginkan HM-05 (Flash), Kalahkan Aku" Gold Dengan Suaranyaring Berteriak "AKU AKAN MENGALAHKANMU! Keluarlah Cyndaquil" Biksu Lipun Mengeluarkan Pokemonnya "Keluarlah Bellspourt" "Cyndaquil Ember" Bellsprout Terkena Dan Bereffeck Burn, "Bellsprout Vine Whip" Sayangnya Cydaquil Berhasil Menghindar, "Kesempatan Tackle" Bellsproutpun Fainted, "Kembali Bellsprout, Dan Terimakasih, Keluarlah Bellsprout. Bellsprout Growth" Gold Dengan Tampang Mengejek "Ini Akan Menjadi Mudah, Cydaquil Ember" Bellsprout Terkena Demage "Bellspourt Vine Whip" Cyndaquil Terkena Demage "Tch Demagenya Mejadi Sakit, Akhiri Ember" Bellspourtpun Fainted "Terimakasih Bellsprout, Keluarlah Hoothoot, Hoothoot Hypnosis" Sayangnya Hypnosisnya Gagal "Hampir Saja, Cydaquil Ember" Hoothoot Terkena Demage "Hoothoot Peck" Cydaquil Terkena Demage "Cydaquil Ember" Dan Hoothootpun Fainted.

Biksu Li Bertepuk Tangan Dan Berkata "Kerja Samamu Dengan Cydaquil Cukup Bagus, Karena Kau Telah Mengalahkanku Aku Akan Memberikan Kamu HM-05, HM-05 Flash Berguna Untuk Penerangan Ketika Kau Digoa, Jadi Gunakan Dengan Baik" Biksu Li Memberikannya Kepada Gold "Baik Biksu, Apa Aku Boleh Mengambil Escape Rope Itu?" Biksu Menjawap "Tentu Silahkan." Dengan Gembira Gold Mengambilnya Dan Pergi.

"Sekarang Menuju Gym" Setelah Gold Masuk Dan Mengalahkan 2 Pengikut Falkner Lalu Gold Berkata "Lebih Baik Aku Menyembuhkan Pokemonku Dulu" Setelah Selesai Menyembuhkan Pokemonnya Gold Kembali Masuk Ke-GYM Dan Bertemu Dengan Falkner "Aku Leader Gym Diviolet City Kalo Kau Mau Badgeku Kalahkan Aku, Aku Akan Menunjukkan Kekuatanku Yang Sesungguhnya, Pidgey Keluar" Goldpun Tidak Mau Kalah Diapun Mengeluarkan Pokemonnya Juga "Pidgey Keluar" Dan Pertarungan Kali Ini Pidgey Melawan Pidgey. Falkner "Pidgey, Gust" Gold "Pidgey, Gust" Tapi Sayang Serangan Falkner Gagal, Dan Serangan Gold Mengenai Pidgey, Pidgeypun Fainted. "Kembali Pidgey, Dan Terimakasih. Keluarlah Pidgeotto, Pidgeotto Gust" Pidgey Terkena Demage "Lalu Quick Attack" Pidgeypun Fainted. "Tch, Kembali Pidgey Dan Terima Kasih, Keluarlah Cyndaquil, Cyndaquil Ember" Pidgeotto Terkena Demage Dan Effeck Burn "Pidgeotto Mud Slap" Cyndaquil Terkena Demage "Argh, Cydaquil Ember" Cyndaquil Dan Pidgeotto Mulai Kelelahan. "Akhiri, Pidgeotto Quick Attack" "Tunggu Cyndaquil, Tunggu..Tunggu...Tunggu, SEKARANG EMBER" Ember Mengenai Pidgeotto + Critical hit + Pidgeotto Fainted. "Ye...Aku Menang, Aku Menang, Aku Menang" "Kau Hebat Gold, Ini Badgemu + TM-31, TM-31 Ini Ada Mud Slap Gunakanlah, Dan Selamat Tinggal" Goldpun Pergi Dan Melambaikan Tangannya.

Ketika Ia Diluar GYM, Tiba2 Pokegearnya Berdering "Oh Ternyata , Halo Prof, Ada Apa" "Oh Tidak Gold, Aku Hanya Ingin Kau Ke-PokeCenter Diviolet City Temui Assistenku" "Baiklah Prof" Lalu Gold Mematikan PokeGearnya Dan Menuju Ke Pokecenter. "Mungkin Itu Orangnya, Halo Paman Apa Paman Assisten ?" "Iya Saya Assistennya, Apa Kamu Gold?" "Iya, Jadi Ada Apa Paman" "Oh Ini Ingin Kamu Membawa Ini" "Inikan Telur Yang Waktu Itu" "Emang, Karena Sudah Selesai Melakukan Penelitiannya, Jadi Memberikannya Padamu Sebagai Hadiah" "Ok Terima Kasih Paman" Lalu Gold Keluar PokeCenter. Goldpun Berkata "Waktunya Pergi Ke-Azalea Town"

Tunggu Kelanjutan Ya. Arigatou Sudah Membacanya ^_^


	4. Team Rocket

Selamat Pagi, Siang, Sore Dan Malam. Kali Ini Saya Akan Melanjutkan Cerita Saya. Langsung Saja!. Warning Mungkin Agak Gaje :3

Happy Reading ^_^

Azalea Town.

Akhirnya Sampai Juga, 'Kata Gold Setelah Melewati Union Cave', Hah? Siapa Pria Itu (Sambil Melihat Pria Berbaju Hitam), Mmm...Hai. 'Lalu Pria Itu Menjawab' Apa Maumu Pergi Sana Cebol. Sialan 'Pikir Gold'

Setelah Gold Masuk KeAzalea Town Dan Selesai Menyembuhkan Pokemonnya, Akhirnya Dia Tertarik Untuk Mengujungi Rumah Orang Yang Bernama Kurt.

Tok,Tok,Tok. Ya Masuk Jawab 'Seorang Pria, Lalu Goldpun Masuk' Mmmm...Apa Nama Paman Kurt? 'Tanya Gold' Ya Ada Apa, Aku Lagi Mencari Seseorang Yang Menggunakan Berpakayan Hitam 'Jelas Kurt' Mmm...Tadi Aku Melihat Ada Orang Yang Berpakayan Hitam Didepan Slowpoke Well 'Jelas Gold' Apa?!, Baiklah Aku Kesana 'Kurtpun Lari Dengan Tergesa2 Menuju Slowpoke Well' Lebih Baik Aku Mengikutinya 'Pikir Gold'

Slowpoke Well

Sampai Juga Akhirnya, Itukan Paman Kurt 'Kata Gold' Oh Gold, Apa Bisa Kau Membantuku Untuk Melawan Team Rocket Ini Untuk Menyelamatkan Ber-puluh2 Slowpoke 'Jelas Kurt' Emangnya Apa Yang Dilakukan Team Rocket Pada Slowpoke? 'Tanya Gold' Mereka Memotong Ekornya Lalu Mereka Menjualnya Di 'Jelas Kurt' Baiklah Aku Akan Membantu Demi Menyelamatkan Slowpoke Dan Nama Baik 'Kata Gold, Setelah Gold Mengalahkan Beberapa Anggota Team Rocket, Akhirnya...' Hey Kau 'Teriak Gold' Apa!? Bagaimana Kamu Bisa Sampai Kesini Cebol? 'Tanya 'Anggota TR (Team Rocket)' Dibilang Cebol Lagi T_T, Bebaskan Semua Slowpoke Itu! 'Teriak Gold' Enak Saja, Wani Piro 'Tanya TR' Argh Bacot, Langsung Battle, Pidgey Keluar! 'Teriak Gold' Hohohoho, Keluarlah Koffing. Use Smog 'Printah TR' Pidgey Use Gust. 'Printah Gold' "Pidgey Terkena Effeck PSN, Sedangkan Koffing Critical Hit." Sekali Lagi Smog! 'Printah TR' Pidgey Quick Attack! 'Printah Gold' "Sayangnya Smog Gagal, Sedangkan Quick Attack Berhasil Dan Koffingpun Fainted" Bagus Pidgey, Kembalilah 'Kata Gold' Sialan Kau 'Kata TR, Lalu Menghilang, Lalu Kurt Datang' Terima Kasih Gold 'Ucap Kurt' Ah Tak Apa2 Hehehe 'Balas Gold' Aku Ada Hadiah Untukmu Datanglah Kerumahku. 'Tawar Kurt' Baiklah, Tapi Aku Harus Menyembuhkan Pokemonku Dulu 'Ucap Gold'

Setelah Selesai, Goldpun Menuju Rumah Kurt

Hah, Ada Pohon?, Pohon Apa Ya? 'Pikir Gold, Lalu Gold Mengambil Buahnya, Dan Masuk Kerumah Kurt' Halo Kurt, Jadi Apa Hadiahnya? 'Sapa Gold' Ini Dia Net Ball 'Pokeball Ini Untuk Menangkap Pokemon Bertype Serangga Atau Water 'Jelas Kurt' Terima Kasih Kurt, Buah Ini Untuk Apa Ya 'Tanya Gold, Tiba2 Kurt Bernyayi' Yo yo yo Gold, Jangan Bingung Santai Ayo Kita Tukar Apricornnya. 'Nyanyi Kurt' Mmm...Baiklah 'Sepakat Gold' Nanti Aku Akan Buatkan Pokeball Untukmu 'Jelas Kurt' Baiklah Aku Mau Ke-GYM Dulu 'Teriak Gold, Setelah Gold Keluar' Dia Anak Yang Bersemangat 'Pikir Kurt'

To Be Continue

Mangap (Eh Maaf) Oleh Agak Pendek Ceritanya, So Sekali Lagi Mangap (Eh Maaf) ^_^


End file.
